


Longing

by orphan_account



Series: Lovers [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She’d love to have one of those tiny little humans just for herself. It was the fear of being in rock bottom again that scared the crap out of her.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Tony Stark
Series: Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if there's ANY mistakes please ignore.

One dead baby was enough for May Parker to never want to be pregnant again. She would never let herself to be put in such a painful path like that ever again.

  
It’s not that she didn’t wanted a baby, because she did. She’d love to have one of those tiny little humans just for herself. It was the fear of being in rock bottom again that scared the crap out of her.

  
But on a normal Sunday evening when she was cooking dinner and Peter was out with friends. Tony walked into the kitchen of her apartment after turning on the radio and hugged her from behind and her head fell on his shoulder and he whispered an _I love you_ on her ear.

  
“I love you too. But if you keep doing this, the food is going to burn.” She heard his laugh and smiled.

  
They stayed like that for a while until he turned her around and hugged her tight.

  
“Do you want to have a baby with me?”

  
Her whole body froze for what it felt like hours. And suddenly she overwhelmed with memories and it was terrifying and for a moment she thought she was having an emotional breakdown.

  
Her mind was brought back to reality when Tony rushed over the stove.

  
“I’m sorry…”

  
“It’s okay. I’m not hungry anymore. I’m just gonna go to bed.”

  
Tony forgot how fast she was she was and before he could do anything the door of her room closed with a bang.

  
It was pretty late when he joined her in bed. She was just sitting in the dark looking at her window.

  
“Are you okay?” he asked and she whispered a _yes_ and he continued. “because you didn’t seemed fine in the kitchen.”

  
“When you asked me about having a baby.”

  
“If you don’t want it, it’s okay. We don’t need baby.”

  
“It’s not that. I’m gonna tell you something and I need you to listen carefully and don’t say anything. Can you hold me please? ‘cause I don’t I can talk about this without falling apart.” He agreed and held like she asked. “ I was pregnant once but the baby didn’t make it. She was too tiny, her bones were broken too easily, she could barely breathe. It is called brittle bone disease and affects about one in _fifteen_ thousand people.”

  
“I am so sorry.”

  
“She lived for about thirty nine minutes and I just held her as long as could and I sang. And she died in my arms. After that the thought of having another child was too devastating. I was too scared, too hurt. I thought that telling you this history was going to crush me, for a second I really thought it would.”

  
He kissed her shoulder and held her impossibly closer to him.

  
“We don’t have to have a baby if you don’t want. We can have a fish for all I care. I just want to be with you. That’s all I want, it’s all I _need_.”

  
“Tony, I need you to understand That it’s not that I don’t want kids, I do want them, I long for them. But when Peter came into my life I was down such a dark path, I don’t know what could’ve happened if he didn’t came to me and sometimes I don’t want to know. If I were able to get pregnant but lose a baby again. I don’t think I would survive this time.”

  
He didn’t said anything back, how could he? he just held her during the whole night instead.

  


* * *

  
It took her weeks – months – for her to be back at her usual self. Tony watched her closely, too afraid to say or do anything wrong. She tried to pick fights with him so he could stop. There were days that she deeply regretted the decision of telling him about her baby.

  
But when everything was _finally_ going back to normal she started to be distant again, he thought that he had screwed up one of the few good in his life.

  
She was going to leave him today. He just knew it. He packed all his stuff from her apartment and left it in the corner of the leaving room and took a deep breath and went to pick her up at the hospital she worked at.

  
When he arrived, everyone just stared at him and the nice lady on the reception smiled at him when he got closer to her.

  
“She’s at the maternity ward.” He frowned.

What _was_ she doing at the _maternity ward_ of all places? And just like that he knew, when he saw her looking at those small humans.

  
Tony Stark was going to be a father. As far as he knew she wasn’t pregnant but she was definitely thinking about it.

  
“Are you ready for this?” he got closer putting his hands on her waist.

  
“I don’t quite know yet” she replied still staring at the babies.

  
“We can start at anytime, we can even start today if you want. You just say the…”

  
“we don’t have to.” She interrupted him and turned to look at his face. “I didn’t notice the signs. I didn’t realize I… I found out a few days ago, I was planning to tell you in a cliché way maybe, but since you just showed up here the idea just popped into my head.”

  
“Wait… _really_?”

  
“Yeah." She smiled. "You better not bail on me now, Stark"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @julietsavvyer


End file.
